Spaghetti
by quantumchickpea
Summary: Adrien walks into the kitchen, of their home, to find Marinette cooking a very special dinner. One Shot. Inspired by the lines in Stormy Weather that Vincent says to Adrien. Aged Up. Sin.


**Note: ****I've actually had this sitting around on my PC for a long time. haha I debated posting it and.. decided to. I hope you find it entertaining. :)**

Adrien walked into the kitchen to find Marinette in a pink apron. He froze in his tracks and skimmed the back of her from her feet to her rounded ass. Adrien licked his lips as his gaze went up the curve of her back to her bare neck, where a few stray hairs had fallen loose from her bun.

"Holy shit." Adrien spoke under his breath as his cock hardened within his designer jeans.

Marinette turned around with a wooden spoon in her hand. The tomato sauce dripped down the front of her apron and she ran her finger between her breasts. She stuck her finger between her pink lips and moaned. "Delicious. Want to try it?"

"What are you doing?" Adrien crossed his arms over his chest and watched her bend down, for a moment, to grab another pan. His eyes fell to her ass and to the hint of her wet folds between her thighs. He bit back a groan as she stood back up.

"Cooking dinner." Marinette peered over her shoulder at him and he shook his head.

"You're heating up more than food, baby." Adrien smirked as she put water on to boil.

"Did you want to join me?" Marinette walked over to him; after, she turned the sauce onto a lower setting to simmer. She bit her bottom lip and grabbed his jeans by the loops. Marinette peered up at him and popped his buckle open. Adrien ran his hands along her cheeks to brush her hair behind her ears. She undid the button on his jeans and unzipped them. He groaned as she slipped her hand beneath his jeans and rubbed him through his red boxers. "Come on. Play with me."

Adrien growled from deep within his chest and grabbed the hem of his charcoal hued shirt, pulling it up and over his head. "There. Happy now?" He smirked down at her and she giggled and shoved his jeans down to his ankles.

He stepped out of them and kicked them behind him as his buckle skid against the tile. "Now, I'm happy." Marinette giggled as she got onto her knees and mouthed the swollen head of his cock through the soft fabric of his boxers.

Adrien groaned and tangled his fingers into her hair. She ran the tip of her nose along the length of his cock and stood up. "Bad boys, don't get dessert until after they eat their dinner." She poked him on the nose and walked back to the stove.

"Tease." Adrien spoke under his breath as he bit back a groan. He suddenly smirked with a darkened expression and slipped his fingers into the band of his boxers, tugging them down to his ankles. He kicked them behind him and walked over to the kitchen.

He got up onto the island and laid down on his side with one knee drawn up and his cheek resting on his palm. Marinette turned around and gasped as she saw him posing on the table for her. Her eyes ran from his pecs to his throbbing cock between his thighs and how he ran his hand down it and back up with his lips parted.

"Did you want your dessert early?" Adrien winked at her and her cheeks became hot. "I know that look, bugaboo. You can't resist me."

Marinette's heart raced as she watched him run his fingers from the base of his shaft to his tip, causing precum to spill from his slit. She licked her lips as the light hit it and made it shine.

She fought her will to lick it and taste him by turning around to put noodles into the pot of boiling water. Marinette grabbed a cutting board and set it down on the island in front of him. "If you're gonna be the main course, can you please chop the garlic?" Marinette stuck garlic on the board and a knife. "And wash your hands."

Adrien chuckled and got off the island. He leaned closer to her ear as he got ready to chop up the garlic. "So, I'm the main course huh?"

Marinette burst out laughing. "You keep pushing it and the spaghetti will win against you."

Adrien laughed and began to deal with the garlic. He gathered up the garlic pieces onto the knife and walked up behind Marinette. She gasped and grabbed the stove handle as he pressed his hard cock against her rounded behind. Marinette moaned and bit her bottom lip as he nibbled on her neck and pushed the garlic into the sauce. "Like that?"

Her chest rose and fell as he set down the knife, thrust his hips, and teased her. He undid her apron and took it from her, leaving her in nothing. Marinette dropped sauce between her breasts, down her stomach, and between her thighs. "Oops."

Adrien smirked and spun her around to face him. He got onto his knees and licked up her folds, causing her to gasp as he followed the line of sauce with the tip of his tongue. He stood up and smirked at her. "Delicious."

Marinette gasped and clutched the handle for support as her thighs trembled. Marinette turned around, took the noodles off the heat, and strained them. She stuck the noodles into the sauce and stirred it all together.

Adrien watched her as she let it simmer for a few minutes so that the flavors could mix together. He walked up behind her and stole the spoon from her. She looked over her shoulder and watched him slowly lick along the side of it.

"Why would you do that? Now, I have to clean it." Marinette crossed her arms beneath her breasts, causing them to push up.

"We're the only two eating it, Bugaboo… Why does it matter?" Adrien rolled his eyes and Marinette turned back around and grabbed a different utensil to serve it.

"Because, it's not polite to do that." Marinette huffed and put some onto a plate.

Adrien leaned with one of his palms on the counter and brushed her hair behind her ear and slowly licked along the shell of it. "And would you rather I lick you?" He bit down on her ear and she moaned with trembling legs.

Marinette dropped the plate onto the floor, causing spaghetti to fall onto the floor. "Oops, I dropped the spaghetti." She shrugged and giggled as she pretended to have been clumsy.

Adrien smirked at her and touched her chin. He brought her gaze up to his and she got lost in his smoldering emerald eyes. "I know you did that on purpose, baby."

"Eat the spaghetti off the floor." Marinette whispered and he groaned as she ran her hand along his hardened length.

Adrien peered at her as she tangled her fingers into his hair and pushed him down to his knees. He groaned as she grabbed the spoon and dropped sauce between her thighs.

He bent down and picked some spaghetti up with his teeth from the plate and sucked it into his mouth. Marinette smirked and watched him peer up at her as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand with an angry expression, much like a cat hunting his prey.

She spread her legs and rested her foot on his shoulder. "Are you gonna clean me, once you're done?" She bit her bottom lip and he growled.

He gripped her hips and slowly licked up her folds, catching the sauce on his tongue. Adrien groaned and circled her swollen clit, causing her to moan. She tangled her fingers into his hair as he spread her lips open with his fingers. She gasped as he licked along the sides of her inner folds and circled her clit again. Marinette softly mewled and rolled her hips against his mouth. Adrien groaned as his cock spilled precum and ached. She moaned as he flicked her clit until it was solid; before, he wrapped his lips around it and sucked. Marinette panted and pressed her pussy closer to his lips as he worked her faster with his tongue and lips. He wiggled his fingers back and forth to vibrate her swollen clit against his tongue and she screamed out as she came.

Her knees trembled and went out on her. He caught her as she collapsed and chuckled. "C'mon baby." Adrien picked her up and covered the food with a lid, shutting off the burner.

She tried to catch her breath as she kissed his chest and held on with her arms around his neck. He carried her to the couch and laid her down. Adrien climbed on top of her and she clutched onto his biceps. "I want you."

"I know you do, Bugaboo." Adrien captured her lips with his and entered her with a few strokes of his hips.

Marinette gasped and bit down on his shoulder as she got used to being stretched open by his cock. She raked her nails along his shoulder blades and back to his biceps as he pumped harder within her. He gasped and breathed hard near her ear, causing her to cry out in a moan.

He licked and sucked on her ear as he thrusted in and out of her. Adrien trailed kisses down to her neck. He sucked and nibbled on her pulse point until she felt her heart speed up. It felt like it was going to explode. Like she couldn't handle it anymore or breathe anymore.

"A- Adrien…" Marinette licked her lips as she gasped his name.

"Let go, baby." Adrien whispered against her skin and she felt how his pelvis came down on her swollen clit when he changed angles.

Marinette suddenly dug her nails deeper as one more caress of his soft skin on her clit caused her to fall over the edge. She widened her thighs and tilted her head back to let go.

Adrien felt her walls clench around his cock as her muscles spasmed and he groaned. "I'm not gonna last much longer."

Marinette pushed him away by his chest and he sat back on his heels. She wrapped her lips around the tip of his cock and wrapped her fingers around his length. He groaned and tangled his fingers into her hair as she ran her hand and lips up and down him. Marinette sucked hard and rotated her head to change angles over and over again, while her hand moved in tandem. Adrien panted and groaned as she slowly increased the speed. Within moments she felt his cock get bigger and flex in her palm as streams of cum spilled into her mouth with each spasm. He moaned and sighed as he watched her swallow it and then lick him clean.

He shivered all over when she flicked his tip with her tongue and he pushed her away to stop her. "Too sensitive."

"Sorry." Marinette softly giggled and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "So.. dinner?"

Adrien chuckled and got up from the couch. "Sounds great. Can I not eat it off the floor?"

Marinette laughed, "No, I think you should eat it off the floor."

Adrien gave her an insulted expression. "I know you stole that from Vincent by the way. From when we were teenagers? You were at my shoot."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Marinette stuck her nose in the air and walked towards the kitchen. " Oh no! Mama dropped the spaghetti! Now, eat it off the floor! Oh, you're angry. "

Adrien laughed harder as he heard her impersonate his old photographer as she walked away.

"Yeah, you do." Adrien followed her and grabbed a plate out of a cabinet to dish himself a new serving.

Marinette laughed as she got onto the floor to clean the spaghetti. Adrien set his plate down and grabbed a paper towel to help her.

"Thanks." Marinette smiled up at him and he mirrored her expression.

"I'm always willing to help." Adrien kissed her cheek and continued to help her clean it up. "Even if _mama_ dropped the spaghetti on purpose."

Marinette blushed and burst out laughing. "You can't prove that."

"Oh, I think I can, Bugaboo… If you give me an hour or so." Adrien added the last bit and Marinette burst out laughing. He soon joined in and slipped in the mess, taking Marinette down with him.

"And… now we need to shower." Marinette giggled as she wiped spaghetti sauce from his cheek.

"I don't know about you… but I wanna eat first." Adrien laughed and got up. He held his hand out to her and she took it.

He grabbed his plate and sat down at the table to eat it. Marinette walked over to do the same.


End file.
